X-Teens: The Beginning
by HugMe201
Summary: This is my X-Men fanfic. I hope you enjoy. I have some characters from other countries and thus, there're tons of sentences and single words in other launguges. I use for my translations, & so can you if you wish 2 know what is going on. This my first X-Men fanfic & is about their kids, thus it includes Legion.
1. The Call of the Wild

_**O**_ne day me and my girlfriends were out driving, we were having loads of laughs. Vic was just telling us how her vater burnt my vater's biscuits as you Americans say. Well I guess I should tell you that my vater was rather abusive, and I hated him for it so I and my friends got a good laugh out of it. Now back to the story. Well, Vic was just telling the part where her vater hit mine when "BOOM"! Somehow Anna had driven the car off the road; we were completely out of control, but then just the moment when we didn't think it could get worse, it did. Our car flew off a cliff, and we knew we were going to die for sure, and then we finely hit the ground. My friends all died the instant we hit the ground, but I lay there, injured for sometime before I went into comatose, and I can just remember watching blood trickle from Vic's mouth.

When I finely woke up, I was in a hospital; a Krankenschwester was unplugging what looked like one of those machines that are used for keeping someone who was in a comma alive for as long as it was plugged up.

"Hallo," was the first word that came out of my mouth. She looked up at me with shock.

"Arzt, arzt, der Patient, sie ist wach!" She ran out of the room yelling this like some verrückte Kuh. After a couple of minutes the arzt came in.

"Impossible, first she survives the crash without the smallest bruise, and now she returns from the dead. I wonder? Oh yes, you have to forgive me for using English instead of German. I'm new."

"'Was ist los'? Wo Sind meine Freunde, und was meinst du mit' "without the smallest bruise"?" I asked. I felt so delusional and scared.

"I'm sorry, but your friends, they… are somewhere else at the moment. And yes your case is most unusual, you didn't receive any injuries at all, not even a tiny bruise. I've never seen a case like yours. If you don't mind, I would like to keep you here for a few more days."

"Ich möchte mit meinen Freunden nach Hause gehen."

"I'm sorry, but right now you need rest." Then both he and the Krankenschwester left the room.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard something about my friends. I got up and ran to the door. I just had to see them, and ask them if they were ok.

As I was running I bumped into this bald guy in a wheelchair, but I kept running.

I made it to where they were.

"Du Schlampe! Wie Sie leben wagen, während meine babys tot sind!?" Vic and Anna's mutter screamed at me as I saw my friends being carried out in body bags. That's when I had a mental breakdown. I was no longer human; I was a wild animal, a wölfin.

I went on a rampage. I had nearly killed the arzt, when I smelled a smell, like mine. A smell of a man; could he be a long lost brother, no wait, the smell of a vater.

I was confronted by a rather short man, with shaggy black hair, and my startling blau eyes. He picked me up by the scruff of my neck, and was going to knock me into next week, when he smelled me. He glared at me for a while before the man in the wheelchair came towards me, and then he began to calm me down. He asked me my name, and I told him it was Adolfa. He told me that his was Charles Xavier, and that he ran a school for people like me, "With special gifts", like me.


	2. The New Girl

_**I, **_David C. Xavier, was sleeping when Dad called me to his office.

"So, why do you interrupt my sweet dreams of a strange white rabbit?" I asked, once I had teleported there.

"David, I want you to meet our newest student. Adolfa, of Germany, and Logan's newly discovered daughter." He stated as he gestured towards a short little doll of a person. Immediately I saw the resemblance between her and Mr. Logan. She had his blue eyes, her hair was a dark brown, so dark that it looked black, but the tips, roots, and highlights were a lovely lighter brown.

"Halo" was all she said.

"Adolfa, David will take you and your bags to your room. David, I want you to behave yourself around Miss. Adolfa. She has a temper that might just put you in your place."

"I'd like to see her try." Don't ever say such words about a bitch, that is, if she's around. Boy, she was on me in wolf form, before I could even think. I couldn't move. Her eyes somehow froze me.

"I told you so. Adolfa's eyes have the effect of a wolf, she can make you go were ever she pleases, she, as you might have noticed, is also immune to most telepathic attacks." My Dad informed me, ten seconds too late.

She let me up, and I behaved myself, as I escorted her to her room.

I dropped her bags on her bed. I was using telekinesis, so as not to enter her territory.

"Thank you." She whispered. She looked sad, so I thought I'd try to make her smile.

"Wowzer, you have a room all to yourself, lucky. I have to share a room with Creature. He's covered with purple fur and lime green spots, he's a slob, he smells like cat poo, and he snores like a train."

"Sounds like fun." My usual description of my roommate (and best friend and please don't ask) had not worked. Feral mutants tend to be depressed when they first come in, I mean, most of the mutants are depressed, but feral mutants are usually worse off. They often times feel more animal then human, or they feel blue because the family that they loved has abandoned them because of their animalistic tendencies.

"So what's your story A?" I thought that she, being a woman, and women being more emotional, might want to chat about it. Well, never assume anything with a girl that can make have to go to the bathroom with one look. She snapped her impressive set of doglike teeth at me, and I, being compelled by her blue eyes, teleported back into my room, and went back to sleep.


	3. I Don't Like Her

I, Krystal Summers, was on my way to breakfast when she happened. Adolfa, that she-devil, was sitting in my seat, next to Legion.

"Hey, that's my seat!" I told her as I walked in.

"Krystal, dear, Adolfa is new, and besides, I miss you sitting by me." Daddy said, gesturing towards a chair next to him. I sat down next to him, but I still wanted my seat.

Later that day she knocked my glasses off and I went nuclear on the school. Everyone says that it was an accident, but I don't care, I could've killed someone, she should've been more careful.


	4. I Like French Girls

What can I say? I like my ladies foreign. I had picked some flowers for the new girl, what was her name again? Andrea? Lucy? Kasey? No it was Gem. I thought that she was the hottest thing on two legs, and she had a sexy Asian accent.

"Barney, who did you get those flowers for?" Davey asked me. I don't know why he even bothers, being a telepath and all.

"What's her name? Ginger I think. You know the new girl from Switzerland." I told him as I fixed my purple fur with green spots.

"Her name is Adolfa, and she's from Germany." Davey corrected me; he seemed to be protective of Alexandria.

"Once she gets a good look at me, she won't care what I call her." I explained to Davey my overly unlearned friend.

"Hullo. Are you speaking about me?" Anna asked us. I smiled and I gave her the flowers.

"Hey babe today is you're lucky day. You have won a date with the most handsome, the smartest, and the fuzziest man on the planet." I explained to her as I kissed her lovely Mexican hand.

When I looked up I felt something hit my face hard. I looked up to see her face, which was as red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry Adolfa. Every time we get a new cute girl he has to make a total…!"

"Pervers?"

"Yes, a total pervert!"

"Does cute mean schöne?" She asked him, blushing.

"Uh, yeah, it does. Um, Adolfa, we could be friends. If you'd like to be, that is?" Davey was winning her over. So not fair!

"Hey! I called her first Davey!" I yelled, I wasn't going to let anyone beat me in my own game.

"What happened to "bros before hoes"?"

"Oh, so now I am a prostituierte?!"

"No A! It's just a stupid American saying about not risking your friendship for a woman."

"Oh, I am sorry. I don't feel at home here yet."

Well, I guess Davey has a point. We can share you, Ally."

"My name is Adolfa."

"Hey, give me a break! That's a long name."

"So six letters is too long for you?" Davey asked.

"You may call me something else."

"OK, Cuban hottie."

"Again, she is German. Let's just call her A. You can remember one little letter."

"Of course I can. How can anyone forget the eighth letter."

"It's the first letter of twenty-six."

"They're twenty-six?"


	5. Where Am I?

Where am I? I wondered as I awoke in a cold room. The walls were made of some sort of metal, probably adamantium. I saw a door; it looked like it was controlled by a remote control.

I was trying to remember how I got there, and where Daddy was. It was my birthday, and Daddy had fixed me a triple chocolate cake. We were having a great day when Daddy said he smelled someone, and that I was to hide.

I did as I was told, at first, but I was worried, so I hid where I could see what was going on.

"So, Sabertooth, are we having a party, without me?" a tall man in a red and black full body suit.

"Deadpool, if you value your life you'll leave right now?!" My daddy told the other man.

"Sorry pal, but the writer of this fanfic needs me to kidnap you and your daughter for her story." The guy Daddy called Deadpool stated. I began to wonder if this dude was insane when everything went black.

I let lose my claws and clawed at the door till a man in a white lab coat entered the room.

"Hello Miss. Creed, you look lovely. I bet you are wondering where you are, aren't you?" He asked.


	6. It happened on a Rainy Day

_**I**_t happened on a rainy day. I had Logan let the children have a break from field training. True, they could have received their training in the danger room, but I thought that they could use a break from Logan's training methods.

David and I were playing a game of chess. He was getting better at it. It only took me 14 moves to beat him. He of course, threw his little tantrum he gets (though he no longer has any of his old issues, he still sometimes has short, none worrisome relapses).

"David Charles Xavier, you are not a toddler, there is no need to throw a tantrum." I told him, and he shook his head and he was "normal" once more.

"I don't know what came over me." He stated. He has often stated this when he comes out of a tantrum.

"It's alright David, just try harder not to relapse." I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

I often wonder why they were different colors. I assume that it has something to do with his mutation. I have been asked by various people if I was afraid of him, and I have often said "yes and no," I feared the power that he possessed and what it might do to him, but not him, not my only son. David would never intentionally harm me, but with his powers he could do so by mistake, he has done so before. I also fear what our foes would do if they found a way to use him against us. Mr. Sinister would be proud to have a bit of his DNA, a bit of DNA that is believed to possess the ability to contain limitless power.

"Chuck, I think the kids could use some training in the rain, they need to learn how to use the elements to their advantage." Logan stated, breaking my train of thought.

"I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of sick children Logan, and I believe that they could use break from your extreme training methods." I told him. If he had his way, over half of our students would be dead from exhaustion.

"I think that Vater is right we need to learn these things Professor." Adolfa stated. I was happy to see her opening up more.

"Ok A, go hang with your dad in the rain. I'll stay here with mine where I am nice and dry." David retorted.

"I'll go to A. My dad's trying to get me to torture myself." Creature stated.

"This "torture" wouldn't happen to be reading a few good books?" I asked. Creature saw most anything that required thinking to be torture.

"Thankfully it's not that horrible."

"Bernard Henry McCoy, it will not kill you to play chess. Look at David; he's as happy as a lark." Hank pointed out. It is so shocking to find two people from the same family to be so different.

"Poor Davey, his mind is still so warped; he doesn't realize how he is hurting himself. Davey you don't have to hurt yourself, I can help you." David was in hysterics by the time Bernard had finished.

"What is so funny about me wanting to save my best buddy from self-inflicted pain?"

"First: I like playing chess with my dad you should try it. Second: Do you even know how to spell Self-inflicted?" David was still laughing, and Adolfa was giggling.

"Now David is that anyway to treat a truly concerned friend?" I asked. I was trying so hard to keep a straight face. Children can truly, be the greatest comedians. But before David could answer, Logan tensed up, and his claws came out.

"Vater, what's wrong?" Adolfa asked.

"Chuck, tell the kids to get somewhere safe. An old friend of mine has come to play." Logan growled. Adolfa began to sniff the air.

"I want to be with you." Adolfa stated, as she clung to him.

"A, go with the others!" Logan barked.

"No, the safest place is with my vater!" She clung to him even tighter.

"Logan, she'll be fine with you." I stated as I was helping the last student get to safety.

I watched as the large man busted down the doors. He growled at Logan and Adolfa.

"Well, the runt has a little runt as well. She looks cute Wolverine, cute enough to break in half!"

Adolfa ran towards Sabertooth, and she barked and bared her teeth.

"You're both lucky that I'm not here for a fight!"

"Since when do you not want to get your ass kicked by me?!" Wolverine asked.

"Since his own daughter has been kidnapped. He came here to ask for our help." I stated, had read Sabertooth's mind.

"You can stay out of my head baldy! But yeah, as much as I hate to say it, Runt I need you and your pals here to save my daughter."

"What if I say we don't want to help?" Logan growled.

"Logan, what if this was Adolfa?" I asked him. We needed to help Sabertooth, maybe he would join us.

"I would do it myself, Chuck."

"Vater, you should be ashamed! The man who hates you as much as you hates him, and yet, he is willing to come crawling on his knees to beg you for help!" Adolfa exclaimed. She was very angry at Logan.

"A, if I came crawling to him for help, he would have kicked me when I was down."

"Then be the, uh, bigger man."

"It's hard to be bigger when you're 5.3 feet tall." Sabertooth mocked.

"See, he's still at it!"

"You make me ashamed to call you my vater!"

"Fine, you win. I'll help, but if he, so much as breath funny, and one of us will go down."


	7. The Rescue

**_ M_**y father, Gambit, my mom, Rouge, and the other X-men went to go save Sabertooth's daughter. I hated that. I was stuck at the mansion, with my stupid little brothers, Louis (It's pronounced like the French Kings' name); he's called Bandit, Jimmy (Pickpocket), Jessie (Outlaw), and Little Pirie (Sticky Fingers). And my name (in case you care) is Remy Leboa Jr. (Ruse). Yeah, stupid huh? Anyways, yeah, me and the others were stuck at home. Legion tried to get his old man to let us go, but the Professor said, "You all need to stay here, where you will be safe" typical.

"Bubba, I want to watch Sponge Bob!" Pirie screamed, as I snatched the remote from him.

"Sponge Bob, rots the brain. We want to watch something more intelligent." Adolfa stated. I actually like Sponge Bob, but didn't feel like watching it right now.

"Are you kidding me? A, honey, don't they have culture in Switzerland?" Creature asked, he maybe the dumbest person in the world, but he is cheap entertainment.

"I would not know about Switzerland, but in Germany we do."

"Now you two cut it out!" Kristal yelled. She's cute for a chick that has to wear shades everyday of her life.

"I think all of you can shut up, including the TV. I'm trying to think of a way to help save Sabertooth's daughter." David stated. Little did he or anyone else know that the answer was just about to walk through the door.

"Hia kids. The writer of the story wants me to tell you guys where to find Sabertooth's brat." Deadpool stated as he just strolled in.

"Hold up! Didn't you kidnap her?" David asked.

"Yeah, cause the writer told me to. She now wants me to tell you silly kids where the giant kitty's kitten is."

"Um, ok. Tell us where she is." David suggested.

"Oh, she's in the real world typing this story on her laptop. Oh, wait you meant the brat, she's in a secret lab in japan."

"So, do we go, or do we listen to the bald guy up stairs?" I asked David; his two-toned eyes twinkling.

"How do we get there? That's the real question." David pointed out, he was thinking hard.

"Oh yeah I forgot. I have a jet for you guys." Deadpool stated as he grabbed David's hand and lead us to a jet. It was just big enough for all six of us to fit (no way were we going to drag my stupid little brothers along), it was also pink (why I have no idea).

"So, who here knows how to drive a jet?" I asked. Sure, we have all been told that we would be learned how to drive one, but they (meaning our parents) haven't taught us yet.

"I have a confession. I took the Black Bird out for a joy ride, and I wasn't too bad." Creature confessed. And I and everyone else didn't have much of a choice, so we buckled up. And for the first (and probably not the last) time I wished that I had regenerating powers like A and David.

We made it to Japan, surprisingly enough, in one piece. We went to the coordinates Deadpool gave us, and then we found ourselves lost in a very kooky lab. And then we get captured, and we wake up in a confined space, all chained to these metal tables, and David is being fed some kind fluid through a tube.

"It's not every day new weapons just walk into our little workshop. Especially one that is as powerful as the great Legion." An ugly old man in a lab coat stated.

"We're fucked!" I proclaimed to everyone.

"So, you are the spawn of Gambit and Rouge. I bet you have your mother's powers, you look so much like her." He stated. I don't have Mom's powers per say, my hair does look like hers though, white streak and all.

"I'm called Ruse, not "Power Sucker"! I can create illusions, you might say ruses." I don't know why I told him that, but well I did.

"That can be useful to us. Now you miss. You are the child of Wolverine. I gave him those metal claws, but you do not have claws, according to the German newspaper you turn into a wolf. That will be fun to work with. Now Miss. Summers, you have Daddy's little optic problem don't you?"

"Yeah, but I also can form a flexible diamond layer over my skin like Mom."

"What is wrong with Legion?" A asked. She looked concerned. I was a little worried to, David looked like he was dazed or in trance.

"Young Mr. Xavier has to be fed an anesthetic to keep him from escaping. We don't want our new weapons to escape."

"Where's that girl we came to save?" Creature asked. I am ashamed to say that I had forgotten why we came.

"Yeah, where's Sabertooth's daughter?!" Kristal Yelled.

"I thought that you came to save Daken, oh well, I guess he doesn't keep in touch with his father. Come on out Daken and Lioness. Your new friends have arrived!" As the scientist called, two figures emerged. One a girl about our age, and the other was of a guy around 18 years.

"I didn't know I had a älterer bruder." A stated, as I noticed how both Daken and the Lioness were wearing these thin colors around their necks.

"Now, who will go next? I think Wolverine's little girl should have her bones melded with adamantium, and of course you all will be fitted with control colors."

"Not if I can help it." David yawned as he used his little gray cells (literally) and knocked the scumbag out cold.

"David, are you alright?" A asked.

"Davey, we thought you were catching Z's!" Creature exclaimed, as Legion used telekinesis to let us go. But of course the people we are trying to save can't let that happen, so logically, I create the illusion of a big scary pink (the pink jet came to mind) polar bear. But I can only make people think that they SEE or HEAR something. It didn't fool the two feral mutants at all. But David used the last ounce of his energy to knock them out as well.

"Great Davey, now we have to carry them!" Creature yelled. David was out like a light.

"I will carry my bruder." I was about to ask how a girl her size (she's 5 feet) carry a guy Daken's size (he's 6 feet), but she proved me wrong once she lifted him up onto her solders. I then remember being forced to watch a documentary in Biology about how wolves could take down prey 10 times their weight. Me and the others carried both David and our recues to the jet.


	8. New Home

**_ I _**awoke in a small aircraft next to a bright eyed European girl. How did I know that she was European? She smelled European. I had smelled her before, no, not her, but someone else. Then I remember what happened, and what the scientist said. She was my imouto. She looked very much like Father; she had his eyes, though they had not seen as much as his, or as much as mine.

"Hullo, I am Adolfa, your Schwester. I came to take you home to our vater." She stated as she hugged me. I was never much for hugs.

"Get of me! What in hell is our "Vater"?!"

"Oh, I mean Father." She explained, she looked sad, I guess telling someone you don't want to hug is hurtful.

"Wait a minute! I don't want to go to Father!"

"Sorry Charlie, but we are almost to the mansion! Hold on to your underwear!" Yelled a very load and annoying purple teddy bear, maybe with lime-green spots.

"What are you, a teddy bear?!" That apparently pisses little purple teddy bears off. He did several loop de loops before we almost crash land.

Once we were on the ground I saw Professor Xavier wheel towards us, along with the other X-men (including my father).

"David, I thought I told you and your friends that you were not going on this mission?" The professor seemed to keep his cool.

"You all ways say that, and, well, you have been telling me to make my own decisions, and I did." The boy with one blue eye and one green eye answered.

"Kristal, darling you could have been hurt, or even killed. What would I and your father do if you had been?" Emma Summers asked her daughter.

"Bernard Henry McCoy, I thought that I lost you."

"Remy Lebo Jr. I'm pretty darn sure that I told you to watch your brothers! They made a mess of the place!" Rouge scolded her son.

"Lea, honey, oh, I thought that I would never lay eyes on you again!" Sabertooth exclaimed as he embraced his daughter.

"Daddy, they did horrible things to me. They put me and Daken here into these glass containers and they made our bones into metal."

"What's up with the pink paint job?" My and Adolfa's father asked, not caring about the fact that his daughter could have been injured, and ruin the moment.

"You'd have to ask Deadpool. He gave us the jet, and told us where to find these two." David, the boy with the two different colored eyes, explained.

"I hate to interrupt this family reunion, but I best be off." I told them. I was going to leave and I hopefully would never have to return.

"But Daken, don't leave me!" My little sister pleaded as I felt her wrap her arms around me.

"Look, Daken I know that we don't get along, but A needs all of the family she can get, and you and I are all she's got." My father asked me to stay. I guess Adolfa wasn't the only one who needed a family.

"Fine, I will stay if she releases her grip." I snarled. She barked back at me. She was tough, I will give her that, and she will have to be for her to grow up in this family.

"Professor, as much as I hate it, I guess me and Lea will stay too. We need to be with fellow mutants, to help keep my little kitten safe."


	9. Word from Writer

**_ I _**hope that you enjoyed this first adventure of the X-Teens. If you like you can give me all kinds of tips and ideas you might have. I will also take any and all suggestions of any kind into careful consideration. Thank you for reading my story. I will wright a sequel to this one soon.

P. S. I hope that you liked my Deadpool moments. I used him when I wasn't sure what to do in the story.


End file.
